First Naruto Sasusaku FanficFNSSF Sequel
by Hurricane Victoria
Summary: Review and Comment. After ten years of hiding the daughter of Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Rain are allowed to return home. A whole new chapter begins.


**Here is the Sequel to "First Naruto Sasusaku Fanfic" or "FNSSF". Hope you all enjoy, and I do not own any of the Naruto characters.**

**ROLL FILM!  
><strong>

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

><p>"Sensei, how much longer?"<p>

"Just a few more miles. You excited, Rain?"

"You bet. This will be the first time I actually meet my mother. Not looking at a photo of her when she was twelve."

"You sure are an odd Uchiha, Rain."

"What can I say? You raised me, Sensei."

"True."

Sakura was working in Tsunade's office, filling some paper work. Tsunade recently recieved her title as Hokage, and was getting some paperwork done.

"Shizune, have you received the paperwork for the new ninjas we're receiving today from Sand?" Tsunade asked. Shizune pulled out a file, and handed them to Tsunade. Tsunade opened the file, and was astonished to see the contents. "Well, well, well." This caught Sakura's attention. "Sakura, you have the next two days off, including today."

"Any reasons, my lady?" Sakura asked. Tsunade smiled.

"...Your daughter's on her way home." Sakura froze.

_'...Rain...'_ Sakura thought. Joy filled her entire body.

Down at the gates, were two ninjas, bored out of their minds. Both were about to fall asleep, when they saw a man in a black and orange jumpsuit, and a child of ten years of age, all in black clothing passing by. They looked at the child's back to see long black hair, and the Uchiha symbol.

"...No, it can't be!" One ninja said. The two mentioned walking passed a pole.

"Naruto Sensei, can I take a look around?" The young child asked.

"Sure." Naruto said, as the child, applying chakra to her feet, began climbing up the pole. The child landed ontop of the pole, and stood tall. The child had a wide forehead, and green eyes. She was also in Sasuke's black attire, with a leaf village headband, with a scratch on it. "What do you think, Rain?" Naruto asked.

"THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!" Rain hollered, looking at the Hokage Mountain side. She was grinning from ear to ear. Naruto looked up, and kept his eye on her.

"Well, look who's back." A voice said, one Naruto knew all to well. Naruto looked to see Kakashi.

"Kakashi Sensei." Naruto greeted, catching Rain's ears. She looked down, and jumped, landing on her own two feet.

"Your Kakashi?" Rain asked, looking at the old man. Kakashi looked at Rain, and was immediately in shock.

"Good lord, Rain! You've grown!" Kakashi said, with a smile on his face. "Last time I saw you, you were iddy-biddy." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, she's come a long way." Naruto said, looking at Rain. Rain's big green eyes looked everywhere. They didn't even notice someone showing up behind them.

"R-Rain?" A voice choked, and everyone stopped.

_"S-Sasuke..."_

_'...That voice...'_ Rain thought as she turned around to see a twenty seven year old with pink hair and green eyes.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed with joy. Rain couldn't control herself. Sakura fell to her knees, and Rain ran into her arms with opened arms.

"RAIN!" Sakura exclaimed.

"MOM!" Rain exclaimed back, wrapping her arms around her long lost mother. Both Naruto and Kakashi smiled.

"Let me have a good look at you, Rain." Sakura said, taking her daughter's face with her hands. Sakura couldn't help but smile. "God, I missed you." Rain wrapped her arms around her neck, as Sakura wrapped her arms around Rain once more. After thirty seconds, Sakura let go of Rain, and got to her feet. "Lady 5th wants to see you." All filed to the Kage building.

"Well, look at you, Rain. All grown up." Tsunade commented, with Shizune smilling.

"Yep. Glad to see you back as Hokage, Granma." Naruto said, his tumb up.

"Now, we received notes about your "sleep problem", and it has come to our desicion." Tsunade said, looking at Rain. "...You are to take your father's place on Team Kakashi immediately." Kakashi, Sakura, and Rain could not believe it. Rain slowly got a huge grin on her face.

"REALLY?" Rain shouted, looking at her sensei.

"Happy Birthday, Rain." Naruto said, with happy closed eyes.

"YIPPEE! HOORAY! I get to fight with Mom!" Rain shouted, as she threw herself around her mother's waist.

"TODAY'S HER BIRTHDAY?" Tsunade and Shizune exclaimed. Naruto nodded her head.

"She turns 10 today." Naruto said, looking at her student. They all filed out, and began walking through the village. Rain was ahead of them, with joy. Sakura was watching Rain when she caught something in the corner of her eye. She looked to see Naruto holding a file.

"As promised..." Naruto said, handing Sakura the file. "All of custody over Rain is now yours."

"Thank you..." Sakura said, taking the file. "Hey, Rain!" Sakura called, catching Rain by surprise.

"Yeah, Mom?" Rain asked, heading towards them.

"Is that the only set of clothes you have?" Sakura asked, noticing the look. It was Sasuke's clothes from the Chunnin Exams, including the wrappings.

"Yeah." Rain said, truthfully. Sakura shook her head.

"Come on. Let's get you something different." Sakura said, taking her daughter's hand, and dragging her to the nearest clothing shop. Naruto and Sakura waited in the store, near the changing rooms for ten minutes. The fitting room doors opened to Rain wearing a bandaged tube top, with a sleeve on her right arm, her left arm bare, revealing the curse mark, gray baggy pants, her shuriken on her left thigh, starter ninja shoes, and her headband.

"I like it." Rain said. Sakura and Naruto nodded in agreement. Sakura noticed her headband.

"That's gonna need fixing, young lady." Sakura said, pointing to her headband. Rain covered it with her hands, and whimpered.

"It's my father's headband." Rain said. It made Sakura's heart to jump, a bit. Rain's whimpering continued as she held up a shoulder cape, and her father's shirt, revealing the Uchiha fan. She was begging like a puppy. Sakura sighed.

"Oh, All right. I'll see what I can do." Sakura said, taking the two things.

"AWESOME!" Rain hollered, sending her fists up in the air with joy. After Sakura paid for the colothing, they went to the training grounds. Rain was wondering why they were here.

"Ok, Rain." Sakura began. "I want to know what Naruto taught you over the last ten years." Naruto froze.

_'Oh, shit. I'm in trouble, now'_ Naruto thought.

"Sure." Rain said, backing up a bit. Rain did a handsign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" With a poof of smoke, she summoned five clones. Sakura nodded her head in liking. All the clones disapeared. Rain did another sign as Kakashi showed up. "TRANSFORM!" With a poof of smoke, revealed a female, naked red head, covered in certain places by clouds. "SEXY JUTSU!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as she pounded a full fist into Naruto's face, and sent him sprawling over the ground. Rain immediately called off the jutsu, and hid behind Kakashi, shaking in her shoes. Even Kakashi was scared. Sakura, anger step by anger step, went towards Naruto, picked him up by the hem of his shirt, and began yelling at him. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, TEACHING MY BABY GIRL THAT KIND OF A JUTSU, I CAN'T BELIEVE..." As Sakura continued her rant, Naruto was getting everything shooken out of him. It took an hour to calm down Sakura, and to save Naruto.

"Rain, please don't use that jutsu, again." Naruto said, out of fear. Rain tilted her head to the side.

"Why?" Rain asked.

"Just, because." Naruto said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this is all for now. My computer is broken, so I'm stuck using my mothers. Review, comment, and I hope you like it.<br>**


End file.
